Contrast
by sunsette
Summary: Kagome finds out the real reason behind Kouga's frequent visits. Oneshot. KougaInuyasha. Yaoi! Crack Fic. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of Inuyasha, not me.

Tendrils of the morning sun carressed the weary travellers and urged them to move along. The sweet chirping of morning birds was heard amongst the serene atmosphere. The green grass was lush - and in the middle of the plains lay a certain purple clothed houshi?

"Hentai!"

Smack.

"Ah my dear Sango? Why do you not understand me?"

"Nothing is there to understand, Houshi! Keep your hentai hands to yourself!"

The firecat mewled, as if in agreement with her mistress and with a final airy glance at the fallen priest, trotted along by Sango's side.

The red clothed hanyou and the scantily-clad schoolgirl from the future had gone through this enough to know that this was just a daily occurence. Inuyasha's furry ears swivelled here and there in search of any irregular sounds and Kagome's eyes were closed, taking in the pure, fresh scent that indicated morning in the Feudal Era. Shippo rested on Kagome shoulder, making idle noises between huge yawns at being woken up so early in the morning.

A growl.

"Miroku! Sango! Urusai! Hurry up!"

Just as the two were catching up a loud whirr was heard and the plants and grass from the path in front of them swayed aside, making way for a VERY familiar tornado. The black-haired miko's first reaction was to wince, almost unnoticeably. Immediately, it was covered up by a bright smile and a welcoming

'Bad timing, Kouga-kun, bad timing..' she mused silently as her hanyou companion immediately dashed in front of her in a protective stance and split his lips in a snarl. As expected, a ruggedly handsome wolf-demon emerged from the rapidly disappearing tornado and grinned rogueishly at Kagome, rushing to her side and grasping her hands in his own. It wasn't obvious at all, but just for a split second, it seemed as though the youkai currently professing his love for her had sent a smoldering look at Inuyasha.

'Oooohhh. Kagome, you've finally cracked, after travelling here and there.. Why would Kouga-kun address Inuyasha at all? He hates him and vice-versa..'

Kagome shook her head violently, as if to disperse her previous irrational thoughts. Just to make sure, she sent a sideways glance at Inuyasha, who seemed oddly at ease, as if the ookami's presence wasn't affecting him at all. His bright golden orbs were fixed on Kouga and there was some unidentifiable emotion shining in them. The moment snapped when Inuyasha met Kagome's glance - His eyes hardened and as if returning from a trance, he pounced and roughly pushed Kouga's hands away from her's.

"Oi, ookami-teme, keep your filthy hands to yourself! Kagome's not interested!"

'Was it just her imagination or did Inuyasha's hand linger a bit longer than needed on Kouga's own calloused ones?'

The priestess from the future shook her head again and stepped back from the heatedly bickering pair. They did not even seem to notice her confused reaction and continued arguing as though they were the only ones who existed..

"Kagome, daijobou?" Shippo had picked up on her restlessness.

"Hai, Shippo. I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

With a curious glance tossed her way, the small kitsune bounded over to where the rest of their companions - namely Sango, Miroku and Kirara were resting in the shade of a huge oak tree, waiting for the fight to conclude and enjoying the show. A wry smile curved Kagome's dry lips and she suddenly realized how often this had been happening. She stepped back again in a conscious effort to clear her muddled thoughts.

Why was she suddenly picking up on all these minor things that didn't even make sense? There was no logic in her observations. Inuyasha and Kouga-kun hated each other to the bones - didn't they?

Another glance in their direction showed that their argument had escalated and that they were nose-to-nose now, waving their fists at each other and cussing endlessly. Shouldn't this have already evolved into a massive physical fight? Where were the blows and kicks - and why wasn't Tetusaisga unsheathed yet?

'That's it!'

"Stoooppp iiitt!!"

Kagome's poor attempt at being menacing caught the hanyou and ookami's attention and they swerved their heads in her direction. Kagome couldn't help but notice that even when they stood sideways, they were pressed against each other, hands almost touching. Why hadn't they jumped away from each other in disgust, yet?

"Kouga-kun, Inuyasha, why are you doing this? I don't think that your so-called claim over me is the cause of all this, Kouga-kun. So? Spill it."

The unexpected question and appraisal caught Inuyasha off-guard and he made an effort to move his slack mouth. He only managed to look like a starving goldfish with his flapping mouth. A pink tint graced his alabaster cheeks and Kagome wondered at the uncharacteristic display of emotion. Kouga's reaction was more refined - but not any more clear.

A smirk curved his lips and he ran his hand through his ebony bangs, a twinkle appearing in his ice-blue eyes. A gust of cool wind blew across and the hanyou's snowy locks and his rival's ebony strands intermingled in a strange dance. The contrast between their own unique looks was strangely exotic, Kagome noticed.

Kouga's tanned caramel skin against Inuyasha's pure alabaster. Black hair against white. Golden eyes to blue ones - Like fire and ice. Their personalities were strikingly similar and at the same time wholly different, as were their demeanours. And then, suddenly, her mind cleared and it was so painfully obvious then, that Kagome could have cried for not noticing it earlier.

A bright smile was plastered on her face in an effort to cover up her sadness at the thought that her happy ending with her beloved hanyou would never be. Kouga and Inuyasha, noticing her whole demeanour change, perked up.

"What's up, Kagome?"

"What's wrong, love?"

"Drop it, guys. I know. And I'm happy for you two. Believe me."

"Ka-ka-gom-e"

Inuyasha stammered and looked to his rival, searching his smug expression. Kouga winked at Kagome -

"I knew you would figure out that you were my soulmate, Kagome, I knew you would."

"Nono, Kouga-kun, not that!"

"I understand, Kagome. You're shy. Don't worry, you don't need to say it."

Inuyasha just stood there, dumbfounded. And then,

"No way, baka! Kagome will never go with YOU!"

A downright MAD girl from the future.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! JUST SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha and Kouga facefaulted at the uncharacteristic shout from the miko. But her words were enough to put serious expressions on their faces.

"Listen, please. I know about you two. About- About being, you know.."

Some interesting hand gestures that were enough to make Kouga blush - NOT!

"What I don't understand is that why you two didn't tell me earlier? Don't you trust me - us - enough?" she asked, gesturing towards herself and her other companions who had visibly perked up, interested in the sudden turn of events.

"Kagome..."

"Wait! Wait for me to finish. Whatever it is, I'm happy for you two, you know. You can tell me anything. And one more thing. KAWAIII!!"

A blushing hanyou covered his sensitive ears at the loud screech from Kagome and Kouga's eyebrows were raised as if in wonderous contemplation of the miko from the future whom he claimed to have loved. Then, a smirk graced his handsome features and he threw an arm around his "rival". This action brought on surprised expressions from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha's posture changed. Shoulder's slumping, eyes softening and whole body relaxing. He reluctantly allowed Kouga's strong arm to wrap aroung his waist and focused his eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome. Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean - as in - err. That- like- "

"Shut up, Inu-kuro. My woman understands, don't you Kagome?"

A bright smile and a suspicious glittering of the raven-haired teen's greetd his question.

And then -

"Mmph-"

SQUEAL, GASP, GASP, GASP, MEOW!

Kouga had grabbed Inuyasha and crushed his lips onto his, moving them languidly over the hanyou's pliant ones. When the hanyou opened his mouth to protest, a tongue slipped in his hot cavern and explored. A helpless moan came from Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck, allowing him to support his body. At that, Kouga smirked into the kiss and wound his arms aroung his Inu's waist and angled his head to deepen the kiss further.

"Ahem. Ahem."

Several clearing of throats and polite coughs interrupted thir moment. Kouga smiled, broke the kiss and a whirlwind formed.

Whoosh.

"See ya around, Kagome. And you, Inuuyaashaa."

His name was stretched in a sultry purr.

Five pairs of VERY interested eyes rested on a certain flusted inu-hanyou and he had a gut-feeling that he had a lot of explanations to do...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy. R&R please. Just a pointless fic with the "Kagome finding out" situation.


End file.
